Order, Sir?
by OperationSpagettiAndMeatball
Summary: A teenager who grew up in a military squadron with a passion for technology and medicine. He also have a quirk... but he will face consequences for it.


Chapter 1

" _I...want to go to that school."_

 _I said this while stares straight into that man's eyes. He gave me a surprised look but softened a few seconds later._

 _He signed and laughed, "I guess even you, the boy who spends most of his life in the military, want to go to a school."_

 _I didn't move, not even an inch. My supervisor is talking; it is rude to do something else when a supervisor is talking._

" _But here comes the problem." He suddenly became serious, "With your Quirk…"_

 _At that moment, I can't help but gulp._

 _A Quirk is a supernatural ability that a person can possess due to mutation. For some genetics reasons, Quirk genes are a dominant trait and very easy to pass down. Due to the dominant nature, now 80% of the population has some kind of Quirk. After the existence of the Quirks, a lot of new occupations started as Quirks became more popular. One of the most famous ones, however, is heroism._

 _Since the beginning of the history of mankind, people dreamed of characters who have special abilities that can make them superior to their human counterparts. Now with the powers of Quirks, people finally are able to reach that dream of being the heroes that they admired._

 _Of course, everything in this universe is balanced. If there is light then there must have a shadow; if there is warmth then there must be coldness. If there were heroes, there must exist a group of people who are villains that the people will compare the heroes too. Those who use their Quirks to achieve their goal, no matter the cost, is considered as_ villains _in the society. Whether the cost is financial, political, or even human sacrifice, they will use whatever tool they can get their hand on to makes the society theirs._

 _But the funny part is, my experiences and Quirk lies right in the gray area._

 _I worked for the military since I can recount my memories, and the experience can be said as… heaven and hell combined together. Since the time my Quirk was discovered, the military instantly put me into a special medical unit. I received training, both as a soldier and as a doctor. I have participated several counterterrorism missions as my squad's medic, a squad that is famous for not having any KIAs due to my Quark. But after one of my squadmates got PTSD after I treated him with my Quark, I received an order that I am prohibited from using my Quark to treat other soldiers. Since then, I treated my squad with regular procedures. Despite still don't have any KIAs, the rate of WIA increased._

 _And now, with a school which, according to Intel, is for developing Quirks to their maximum potential, there is no way I can ignore this._

" _...it will be a very different experience for you than the other students in that school. Are you sure that you want to go even though the students will treat you like a weirdo, or even worse, a monster?"_

" _...Yes, sir."_

 _I stared at him with determination, not moving a single inch._

" _Even if people called me a weirdo, even if people called me a monster, I will not stray from the path I determined to step on and protect this country."_

 _My supervisor looked at me for a few seconds and relaxed, chuckled a little._

" _You know, this is the first time I have ever see you so stubborn on a topic. You use to be a passive guy."_

" _...Is that a bad thing?"_

" _No, no, no, don't get me wrong. In fact, you prove to me that you have the ability to argue, which is essential for a future high school student." He said, waving his hand. "I'm just glad that you have this skill since you are so passive about matters."_

 _He comes towards me and put a hand on my left shoulder._

" _I will talk to my superiors about this, so don't worry and just wait."_

 _I nodded and turned to exit the office. As I closed the door, I saluted and gently closed the door._

 _If I have the Quirk to see through walls, I will see that my supervisor takes out a cigarette and, without using a lighter, breath fire and lit up the cigarette and signed._

" _...I wonder how is my son...well, time to go back home after a 15-year gap."_


End file.
